Jenovaar
Jenovaar (Jen) is a Man'ari Eredar who currently finds herself roaming Azeroth during the events of the Blood War. The life of Jenovaar is one of finding belonging, learning from mistakes, and trying to right the wrongs of the past while dealing with the consequnces of her actions. Although she finds herself under the banner of the Grand Alliance and the Draenei, the Man'ari spends her days in service of Azeroth rather than any flag. Her biggest achievements came during the Third Legion Invasion. Born on Argus over Twenty-Five Millenia ago, Jenovaar was the younger sibling of a normal family on their farm in rural Mac'aree. As she came of age, she decided to follow in the footsteps of her older sister Ennariel and head into the main city and become a warrior for the Eredar. However, she was not as physically gifted and tried her hand at the Arcane Conservatory. That endeaveor fell through as well and when she was ready to give up, opportunity came. An organization, founded by the ideals of Velen of the Triumvirate, gave her a chance and it was here that Jenovaar helped people and met up with friends she thought would last a lifetime. However, not too long after did Sargeras make his first visit to the planet of Argus. His power lured most of the Eredar to his side and although she first refused, the draw of becoming what she truly desired was too much and Jenovaar gave into the Legion. Although she was blessed with incredible strength and power, her form was corrupted with hulking wings, green eyes, and her fertility was taken from her. Despite all of this, she became a fearsome soldier for the Legion and alongside them she helped carve a path of conquest accross the galaxy to root out the Void corruption. Through many years of conquest, the treatment of her and her peers by the Legion, as well as a growing conscience, Jenovaar could no longer stand idle as the power she once believed in did not live up to her own sense of right and wrong. She had watched the Draenei flee for years and found them on Azeroth after their escape from Draenor. She had been facinated with this planet, since it had not only resisted the invasion of her order once, but twice. In a desparate move she defected from the Burning Legion and ended up on Azuremyst Isles during Year 26. Although her people wanted her dead, ultimatelly it was decided she would live but she would need to prove herself. Cut off from the Legion, her wings left and she shrunk in stature, but the corruption remained. She wandered and made her way to the Eastern Plaguelands where her first taste of normal combat ended with her demise. Her demonic spirit left her body and if it was not for the hasty actions of the Death Knights of Acherus, she would been lost forever. After training with them and regaining some mastery of Fel, she would find the power in the aftermath of Light's Hope to craft her own Fel Blade the would accompany her for her travels. She then travelled north with the armies in an organized army during the War against the Lich King although she barely saw combat because of the stigma against her. When the world fought against the Iron Horde, Jenovaar found herself on the world of some of her people. She ran into old aquaintences turned enemies of the Burning Legion and would ultimatelly hide and stay home as to preserve her life. During the Third Legion Invasion, she could remain idle no longer. She helped push through the Tomb of Sargeras and ultimatelly helped fell her former master. She siezed the opportunity to get closure when she returned to the shattered husk of Argus. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Titan Argus, Jen's form was restored, her wings growing back and her might given to her. Now as the world begins to erupt in War, Jenovaar remains to do all she can to save the new place she calls home. =Description= ---- Although Fel energy poisoned and tainted the body of Jenovaar, what came out of it was almost a vision of perfection. The most striking features of the Man'ari would come from the top. Although her face was scarred and tainted, it still remained as pure as the days of her youth, if weathered. Although born in a different shade, her hair was now a stark white as a result of the amount of magic pushed into her new form. SHe wore it in many different styles, but it was kept out of her eyes and usually long down her back, ending somewhere in the middle. Perched on either side of her hair was a pair of horns that curved slightly but ultimatelly ended up straight back. She wore a weathered, mortherly tone on her face at most times, a far cry from the expresions she may have made in the past. She tried to greet with a warm smile whenever she could. Her eyes glowed a sickly emerald tone, a trademark for most beings tainted with Fel magic. It was a stark contrast to anyone familiar with the soft blue or striking gold of her Draenei and Lightforged Draenei compatriots. Two separate scars pierced an otherwise unblemished visage accross her left eye and above the left side of her lips. Cuts from combat that reminded others of what the woman had been through. Lastly, two jagged Fel tattoos over each eye, a mark of the Doom Maidens of the Legion, still remained after all this time as yet another reminder of where she placed her alliegance in the past. Besides her face, the other two striking features of the Man'ari were her height and form. Standing at eight feet and seven inches, she towered even over her already tall race. She was always on the lookout for those who could challenge stature, yet met few. Her torso itself was kept in shape, mainly from constant fighting, exercise, as well as a little magic on the side. Underneath the armour, one would find her form well built and solid. Her abdomen was as taught and her abs as hard as any doldier she had met and her body was lean and cut. Her shoulders were broad, only slightly masculine, but her arms were well fleshed out, hard, and tough. Her back reflected the front of the torso, muscular and able to carry the loads demanded of her. Her lower body was equally as strong, her legs and especially her thighs very well built and able to hold the mass the rest of her form demanded. Although her face was very motherly and yet still young, her body was somewhat the same and her waist was no different. Despite her infertility, her hips still were somewhat childbearing, but the rest was very toned down. The muscles in her legs travelled as far down as where her hooves started, becoming mostly bone at that point. Her tail was quite average for her species, long enough that it was still a feature but not too long as to be too much of a hinderence in combat. Perhaps the most odd feature of the woman was the wings sprouting from her back. Pressing out of her shoulderblades were two dark brown stems that almost looked like jagged tree braknches that each ended in a point. From that point, small webbed and leathery pinkish red hide formed the basis of her wings. She had certain points of full wings, as well as not having them, but as they are in the process of regrowing, they remain as more of a cosmetic curse than any sortof advantage in a fight. Armour Jenovaar's armour started as standard issue during her time with the Burning Legion. Vast amounts of Felsteel were sent into forges accross Argus and imbued with Fel enchantments to make them more effective and then passed along to soldiers. Tha Man'ari were one of the few races which were allowed to gain the better armaments as they were no simply foot soldiers. As she continued to prove her loyalty, Jenovaar gained better access to protection until she was given access to the World Defiler's plate. These were reserved for the elite Man'ari warriors and Jen wore them with pride. Even to this day, the enhancements to her abilities they provide keep her from considering any upgrades to equipment for the time being. Although she refused the helmet for better vision, the rest of the ensemble still follows the same dark green steel and emerald Fel glow pattern. The shoulderpads end in a wicked curved that are designed to deflect and deter blows to the vital neck region. The breastplate is rounded to not only fit her curve but deflect piercing attacks. Affixed in the centre is a Fel gem which helps strengthen her connection to Fel and heighten her ability to wield the magic. The bare arms and legs and gaps are carefully designed to lure opponenets into attack hard to reach areas in hopes of advantages. The flanks are covered on the sides of her legs and the bracers help deflect blow from her arms, while the lack of gloves, arm and leg covering provide the freeist movement, although at a strict cost. Arms As a Fel Knight, Jenovaar has rwo primary methods of attack at her disposal. Similar to a Death Knight that wields Necromancy alongside expert two-handed sowrdsmanship and plate armour, so too does a Fel Knight seemlessly wield both magical forces as well as a physical weapon. The primary tool of combat for Jenovaar is her Fel Blade. Initially given one by the Burning Legion, she constantly changed arms and upgraded throughout the years until she left the Legion. Needing a similar weapon, she found the strongest blade she could and using a piece of the Corrupted Ashbrin ger left over after the Battle of Light's Hope, she imbued it all together in a runeforge of Acherus to make her very own Fel Blade. Although the visage shifts between the normal green glowing runes of the blade and that of the infamous weapon, it only looks that way in appearance and is fact hiding the true visage of the blade. The benefit of such a blade is that it can wield Fel magic quite easily, emblazoning with flames, able to infect or poison those it touches, or even become somewhat more effective against armour. The other half of her abilities comes from her magic. Although she could never master the Arcane, her prowess for magic and the reckless abandon and ease in which she could wield and control the chaotic energy made it a lot easier. Although she is cut off from the true power the Legion once afforded her, she still has a few tricks up her sleeve. Similar to the blade, she uses Fel Flames to scorch her foes, she can corrupt and infect a person, or attempt to break down barriers or cast other familiar Fel spells. The dance of wielding a blade and magic is tough and although she has mastered it, often a reliance on strength over technique and an over-reliance on spells tends to be the downfall of her fights. =Early Life (Pre-Burning Legion)= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) =Millenias Under Service= ---- (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Eredar Category:Grand Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Burning Legion Category:Knights Category:Man'ari